Standing Ovation
by Brandmuffin
Summary: AU. Konoha School of Visual and Performing Arts has finally turn slightly less dull. With more drama that can make the theatre kids run for their money, why not show it to the world? Join this story through the lives of the Dreamers, where they strive to become the best.


**Standing Ovation**

**_Synopsis:_** AU. Konoha School of Visual and Performing Arts has finally turned slightly less dull. With more drama that can make the theatre kids run for their money, why not show it to the world? That's when _Youtube_ finally becomes useful. Join this story through the lives of the Dreamers, whether it is romance or just plain retarded-ness. SASUSAKU and minor pairings (SHIKAINO, NEJITEN, NARUHINA). Inspired by real events and my never ending fantasies.

**_Disclaimer_****:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make sure Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass, even though he's such a sexy beast. I also don't own the songs that would be in my story. None of the songs are mine. I don't own Youtube or any celebrities of any sort as well! However, dear Youtube, you should feel kind of honored I included you in my first ever fanfic. No matter how crappy it may be. If there are some similarities in this story with other fanfics you've stumbled upon, it's because I've been reading many of your stories and inspired me to make a fanfic of my own. They're all beautifully written. (:

Without further ado, I will now present you Chapter 1! Please criticize my work! It's my first fanfic, so I want this to be awesome. (: Oh yeah! I really want this to be Romance/Humor. TELL ME IF IT'S SLIGHTLY FUNNY PLEASE…OR LIE TO ME SO MY SELF-ESTEEM WON'T BE CRUSHED ?

Ch. 1: Beethoven meets Coltrane

**Clara C and David Choi- Darling It's You Cover (Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno)**

**_Posted by_****: KVAPADreamers ****_Published on_**** Dec 17, 2012 _Views:_ 10,349 **

**Likes: 1234 Dislikes: 1 **

**Me: **Hey fellow Youtubers! -waves idiotically- Sakura Haruno here and the chicken's ass you see next to me is Sasuke Uchiha. No, Sasuke, don't scowl like that! –whispers in Sasuke's ear- If we don't look nice, we can't increase the viewer count!

**Sasuke**: This is so annoying.

**Me**: Hehehe… - smiles at camera nervously- Well, Sasuke and I don't really have a choice. See, we were forced to do this. Oh yeah! We'll be leading this channel now, unfortunately. Not that it's bad that we're here or because we hate you, I mean we do lo-

**Sasuke**: Can we get this over with already?

**Me**: Okay okay! Uhh, we'll be doing a cover of Darling It's You! Sasuke on guitar and I'll just sing. Hope you guys like it.

Sasuke's playing the guitar intro and I can't help but to see how yummy he looks. Damn you teenage hormones. No. Stop looking at him. Act professional here. We're making a video for Christ's sake! Sigh… he's so hot playing the guit- Oh shit. He's starting to sing. It's almost our cue. Slowly getting into the music, I become entranced to the strumming of the guitar and the tapping of my foot. Head slightly bobbing to the beat and I'm ready.

**_Sasuke_**_: Say, would you follow me wherever I do, go?_

**_Me_**_: Always, forever if it's me, you, and this road._

**_Sasuke_**_: What if it means that you may never come back home?_

**_Me_**_: Boy, you're the only home that I have ever known._

**_Sasuke:_**_ I don't have much but babe, I promise you will be fine._

**_Me:_**_ I don't need much and plus, honey you're my dime._

**_Sasuke:_**_ My love for you will last for a billion lifetimes._

**_Me:_**_ My love for you the brightest starlight in the night._

We both made eye contact and sang the next part, eyes never leaving one another. Let's act professional here, Sakura. We're just both into the music and the feels.

**_Together_****:** _Ooowhoooooo x4 It doesn't matter what we do_

_ It's not the what so much as the who_

_ Darling it's you_

_ In the sun or in the shade,_

_ What we have will never fade_

_ It's true_

**_Me:_**_ It's true_

**_Sasuke:_**_ Mmhm –plays guitar riff to end the song-_

-End of Video-

**_Comments_****: **

Ramenisduhshit 2 hours ago: TEME! THAT SHOULD BE ME SINGING WITH SAKURA- CHAN! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME ?! TT_TT Sakura- chan! I can't believe you can sing!-shocked-

UchihaS (**_Reply to Ramenisduhshit_**) 1 hour and 30 minutes ago: Dobe. Did you hear the first part of the vid.? We were forced. Oh wait. My bad, dobes don't listen.

KVAPADreamers ( **_Reply to Ramenisduhshit_**)1 hour and 29 minutes ago: Naruto, sigh… Yes, I can sing. Why is it a surprise?

FoureyedGoddess 1 hour ago: I'm disliking this. You have no right to be near him, foreheaded bitch from the ghetto! Your singing sucks. Why are you paired with Sasuke-kun anyways?!

KVAPADreamers( **_Reply to FoureyedGoddess_**) 59 minutes ago: What the chiz. Hey Miss FoureyedBitch. I would happily buy a bridge for you, only if you get over it. Wow, I suck at comebacks. ANYWAY, ENOUGH WITH THAT. IS EVERYONE JUST SKIPPING TO SASUKE'S SINGING PART?! LISTEN TO THE DAMN BEGINNING.

YouthisBeautiful 59 minutes ago: SAKURA-CHAN. YOUR YOUTH IS BLOSSOMING. MY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM IS SINGING FOR THE FIRST TIME. THIS IS SUCH A YOUTHFUL AND JOYOUS MOMENT. CELEBRATE WITH MEEEEEEEEEE.

KVAPADreamers (**_Reply to YouthisBeautiful_**) 58 minutes ago: …Oh dear love of God. TT_TT YES EVERYONE. I CAN SING. GET OVER IT. Omg, I'm done replying.

MaskedSexLord 30 minutes ago: Aw, my lovely students singing together on the internet. Sasuke, I never knew you could play the guitar or sing. Quit showing off, will ya? This reminds me, you have a piano recital scheduled at the auditorium tomorrow at 7 PM. It's not at 8 anymore. Your mom wanted you to get some rest for the upcoming semester showcase.

GlamorousBlonde 28 minutes ago: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. You two are so cute! If only someone would duet with me ): SHIKA? WANNA?WANNA?WANNA?WANNA?

OnCloud9 (**_reply to GlamorousBlonde_**) 27 minutes ago: Troublesome woman….

PurpleElephants 10 minutes ago: SO CUTE

TentotheTen 10 minutes ago: WHY SO CUTE?! Y'ALL MAKING US FEEL FOREVER ALONE.

KVAPADreamers (**_Reply to TentotheTen_**) 9 minutes ago: UGH, I told you. We were forced. We're not in THAT type of relationship either. Considering Sasuke's as cold as ten trillion ice cubes, he'll probably swing the other way. Geez people, can we all just listen to the beginning of the vid?!

UchihaS (**_Reply to KVAPADreamers_**) 9 minutes ago: Haruno, you shouldn't defame other's characters. How would you of all people know I swing in some sort of way? Geez woman, you're so annoying. It was a mistake to hand you the account for the day.

WhiteeyedCutie 9 minutes ago: Sakura-chan, you're so talented; singing and saxophone player as well.

KVAPADreamers (**_Reply to WhiteeyedCutie_**) 8 minutes ago: Hinata, don't say that! You're the most amazing violist I've ever seen. True chiz. Cross my heart and hope to die if I am proven otherwise!

-Load more comments-

* * *

**December 18, 2012- Konoha School of Visual and Performing Arts ****_A.K.A KVAPA_**

A dislike? Really? I'm checking up on the first video I ever uploaded online and scrolling through the comments, a grin coated on my face**. 'Not bad Haruno, not bad'**, Inner Sakura said. I couldn't help but widen my grin even further from hearing the compliment. It wasn't every day that your inner self complimented you. Only a day has passed and the video has increasingly gained attraction. Of course I know why. After the familiar comments that were found last night that were posted by my friends and students who attended KVAPA, netizens began to storm into the "comments section" posting comments on how "sexilicious" Sasuke, the emotionally constipated fart-head, is.

Hm, where should I start? Oh yeah! You all may have wondered how I, the sexy goddess Sakura Haruno, had gotten into this predicament, right? Hah, sexy goddess. I flatter myself too much, more like the dorky music kid with a wide-ass forehead. Anyway, by predicament, I mean being the new co- host with the smokin' hot Sasuke Uchiha for our school's Youtube channel. Funny story if you ask me. It all started when I went to the practice room downstairs from my dorm. I had to practice with my tenor saxophone for the upcoming Jazz finals and well, let me just put this on flashback.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

_December 15, 2012- Practice Room #16_

_"Ugh. It's a freaking C#! Not a Bb, hand!" I yelled aloud. I'm so weird. Yelling at my own hand to play the right note. The world has gone crazy._

_I haven't practiced for more than fifteen minutes when someone opened the door to the practice room. _

_"Hey! Someone's practicing here! Can you please kindly get ou-" I was about to tell the person to get out, but I was so surprised to see that the person that opened my room, was a god of all gods. My mouth was opened and hands fell to the side, leaving my tenor sax without any support. _

_Remember that phrase, "nobody's perfect?" If it was true, this guy in front of me would cease to exist and Miley Cyrus was actually a decent singer (Please don't kill me Miley lovers. It's for humor, so please be open about it.): )_

_He, my dear, is the definition of perfection. His hair, though it looks like an exact replica of a chicken's bosom, looks gorgeous and effortlessly done. His onyx eyes that can stare down at your soul, was also…gorgeous. Oh God, don't get me started with his body that looks nicely ripped and yummy from that tight dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. Did I just say that? I guess I did. Am I sexually deprived, you may ask? Yes, but leaning more to the side of sexual frustration. Don't give me that eye, you'll be a hormonal eighteen year-old girl/dude as well if you see this guy._

_I've never met him up close before. I'm a music nerd and obsessed with Jazz. The only time I was free from the music chiz was when Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I met up for lunch at one of our dorm rooms. If I knew beforehand that I could meet a sexy beast like him at this school, I would've eaten lunch at the cafeteria despite the fact that I hated Karin's guts._

_ He gave me a super sexy smirk that, in my opinion, should be banned for being too sexy._

_"That's the problem." He said, looking unfazed, hands shoved in his pockets._

_"Huh?" I said, with the most stupid and clueless look that nobody should wear on their faces._

_"Hn. You're so annoying. You understand clearly that the reason why I'm here, is because of you practicing. You disrupting the halls and playing that music are pissing me off." _

_My eyes widened with surprise and a mixture of shock. Did he…just call Jazz, an annoyance? Who does he think he is?! A god?! _

_'__**How hypocritical for you to change sides so easily. Did you not forget he's smoking hot?**__' My inner self gave me a mental grin._

_I mentally shook her away and glared at the boy in front of me._

_"Listen, and listen well." I poked his chest and tried to size up to him._

_"Jazz is not a nuisance. In fact, it's a very significant genre of music where prominent instrumentalists were raised and became famous and praised upon. Get your ears checked first before you start smack talking on something you obviously do not have knowledge about. I don't fucking care if I'm annoying. But for you to easily diss on my music, I won't sit still for that." My face fumed and turned red with fury after I finished telling him off. I can't believe the "nobody's perfect" phrase was actually true. This boy was a five-starred jerk. _

_He smirked again. Damn him to Hell for his sexy smirk. No, legs do not give up on me now. His smirk soon emerged into a grin. He lowered his head so his eyes were leveled to mines and I could feel that "eyes staring to your soul" effect coming in. Except, instead of making me feel hot and bothered, I felt fear._

_No matter how much I wanted to jump his bones, I have to stay still and hold my stance. I narrowed my eyes further so it looked like a passable glare._

_After a minute of the intense stare- down, he finally cracked._

_"You're really annoying. You know that? Clear the room while I ask you kindly. I don't give two fucks about this Jazz craze you have, other than the fact it's disgusting me."_

_The next part was the leading reason why I was in deep-shit. If I would've lowered my pride for at least a second and left the room when he kindly asked me to, I wouldn't have been in this situation. But did I listen to myself? Nooooope. Nada. So I screwed myself over._

_I gave him a grin before I glared at him once again. "Let's make a bet. If you can play the melody of a song of my choice, without the phrasing or dynamics, I'll go over to Headmistress Uchiha's office and self- volunteer to withdraw from the school. If you fail, you have to kiss my shoes a thousand times each and go to Konoha Zoo with me so I can smother elephant shit on your face. And I'm making this really easy."_

_He grinned and gave me a slight nod. "You're on, pinky." Before he gave me any chance to refute, he calmly walked to the piano and situated himself._

_I grabbed my tenor sax and contemplated whether I should go all out or go for a soft ballad. I needed to win and I didn't want to let him off easy. I decided to play John Coltrane's "Giant Steps." I played a minute of the song and decided I should end it there. I knew it would be difficult if I played the entire thing. Hey, I'm not THAT evil. Satisfied with my playing, I gave him a nodding gesture to signal it was his turn._

_He inhaled then exhaled before he laid his hands on the black and white keys. He closed his eyes and mumbled something that I couldn't catch and after a couple seconds of just mumbling and silence, his hands moved._

_I managed to catch the beginning of the song because it was only dotted quarter notes and half notes. So far so good, I thought. I grinned when the intro was over and knew he'd screw up when the eighth notes came. The song was in allegro, 290 beats per minute. I knew he'll screw up somewhere. That thought was the sole reason why I lost. My overconfidence had gotten me into this mess, because that chance never happened. The eighth notes came, but he accurately played them all correctly._

_My eyes widened for the third time that day. A smirk crawled up to his face and he teased me. _

_"Wanna go to the Headmistress's office now?" He smiled, eyes slightly closed and a smile that showed all his teeth. That look was so plastic, it gave the Plastics from Mean Girls a run for their money._

_"H-HOW?!" I was still in shock._

_"Hn. I guess you really don't know who I am." He shrugged and glanced towards my direction, still smirking. "Makes my job easier I guess. So, shall we?" He opened the door as if he did nothing wrong and held it like a gentlemen with that fake smile once again. _

_Before seeing Headmistress Uchiha, I didn't want him to fully win. Walking with my tenor sax and the strap still on my neck to hold the weight, I used my strangely insane strength to give him a jab on the place where no man should feel pain._

_"Alright, let's go." I gave him a fake smile before stomping my way towards the Headmistress's office._

**_Main Office/ Headmistress Uchiha's Office 6 P.M_**

_We finally arrived to Headmistress Uchiha's office with me in the lead and the other limping, clutching his jewels to lessen the pain, not if that's going to help much._

_I sighed, " Let's get this over with." I never felt so defeated, but I knew that I had to think of a way to stay in the school. I can't give up. Especially if I wanted to be a professional musician. I remembered I promised my mom that if I wouldn't succeed in becoming a real musician, I would change majors and learn medicine to follow my mother's footsteps. As if that's going to happen. But it would if I couldn't think of anything good to compromise the Headmistress._

_I walked towards the secretary._

_"Is there anything you need, miss?" She asked. I looked at the name plate. Anko? Was it her that was rumored to be in a relationship with Kakashi- sensei? I shook my head. I'll question it later._

_"Um, can I please speak with Headmistress Uchiha, please?" _

_Anko looked at me with a stern look. "I'm sorry, but she'll deal with class transfers tomorrow." With that, she focused on her work._

_"Ahem," I jumped up, startled at the voice mixture between a tenor and baritone. I looked up and gave him a smirk that could make him proud. "Looks like you caught up."_

_Ignoring me, he continued to talk to Anko. "I need to talk to Headmistress Uchiha." _

_"Like what I told the little pink-haired girl. Class transfers will be handled tomor-" She was about to look up and finish her sentence, but became pale- white. "M-Mr. Uchiha! Y-Yes. I'll tell your mom you're here!"_

_…MOM?! Oh my God, of course it had to be. I walked to the nearest wall and banged my head. "Of course. Of course."_

_"Hn. Stay alive so I can see you leave." _

_I looked up at him. "YOU TRICKED ME DIDN'T YOU? YOU CHICKEN- ASS FART HOLE. YOU KNEW YOU WOULD WIN. YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER WENT INSIDE MY PRACTICE ROOM AND LET ME PEACEFULLY PRACTICE." I wanted to continue and drill his head with curses, but-_

_"SASUKE! MY BABY!" A dark- haired woman who looks exactly like the Chicken- ass fart hole ran towards him with open arms and led him into an embrace._

_ Baby…Sasuke? _

_"Mom, I'm not the one looking for you." Sasuke lightly pushed her off of him._

_"Huh? Who is it then?" The dark -haired woman asked. He pointed towards me, with that dumb smirk on his face._

_"I'm Headmistress Uchiha. I believe we haven't met." She gave me a smile and gave me a hand to shake. _

_For the past three years that I've attended, I've never met her once. My mom met her because of school registrations and she supposedly "saved her life". After that, there really wasn't anything I needed to talk to Headmistress Uchiha about. I gave her a once- over and saw she was really beautiful. Like the fart face but prettier and elegant. It's time to save my ass. I need to devise a plan. And fast._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress Uchiha. I believe you know my mother."_

_Headmistress Uchiha's eyes widen. "Really? Who is your mother may I ask."_

_"It's Tsunade. I heard she tended your wounds when you had a minor car accident." I gave her a small smile and a devilish grin to Sasuke. His eyes widen as he knew what my plan would be._

_"Oh! Tsunade! You're her saxophone playing daughter, am I right?" She gave me a cheery smile._

_"Yeah. If you want, I can tell my mom you said h-" I was cut off…again. _

_"Mom," Sasuke started. He looked frantic as if he had to get rid of me quickly. Heh, not if I can help it._

_"I actually didn't come here to talk to you about my mother. I wanted to talk to you about something else." _

_Headmistress Uchiha raised an eyebrow before asking, "What may that be Ms. Haruno?"_

_I exhaled before I started. "I want to withdraw and leave KVAPA."_

_I need to start counting how many times everyone today had their eyes widen with shock.1,2, 3, 4- eh. Too troublesome to count them all. _

_Headmistress Uchiha's eyes widen from surprise. "Why would you want to leave ,dear?"_

_Plan initiated._

_I bawled my eyes out, tears in the process of formulating. Think of a sad moment. Think of a sad moment. Remember that time when Jeremy was in the bus crying with Go Mi Nam. Oh lord, yes! Keep the tears coming, Sakura! _

_"I-I.. d-don't b-believe I d-deserve to be in t-this school. E-Everyone is s-so t-talented. I- I can't f-fit in!" I cried harder._

_Headmistress Uchiha ran up to embrace me into a full bear hug. I can tell from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was furious. Fists clenched until his knuckles were white. Looks like he found my loop-hole on the bet._

_Headmistress Uchiha ran her fingers through my hair in order to soothe me. "It's okay. That's why we learn. Everyone has to learn and you're learning to be better. It's okay. That's not a good excuse to leave and I know your mom wouldn't want that."_

_Sasuke finally cracked. "Mom. It's her choice if she wanted to leave. Let her. She's not your daughter anyway." He gave me a cold glare before fixing his gaze back to his mom._

_"Sakura, honey. Who told you that you weren't good enough? I'll reprimand him!" I pointed at Sasuke. Headmistress Uchiha then glared at him. "Young man, say sorry to her this instant. She doesn't deserve to leave!"_

_Sasuke face-palmed before he tried to reason with his mom. "Oh goodness, mom. No. I didn't say anything, I swear I di-"_

_"Sasuke .Say .Sorry. Now." His mom's face became hard._

_'__**Karma's a bitch. Isn't it Sasuke Baby?**__' For the first time, I love you inner me. '__**Who doesn't**__?' Now you're just being cocky._

_"I'm…sorry, Sakura." He apologized while looking at the wall._

_I grinned. This is too good. I waved an arm to catch his attention. "Hey Sasuke. I believe I'm Sakura and the wall is just called wall. Now what did you want to tell me?" My devilish grin grew wider and I folded my arms under my chest, tapping my foot waiting for the tables to turn._

_It was too good to be true, of course. Sasuke, like the genius bastard he is, smirked again. "You stopped crying so abruptly. Are you lying to my mother? I'm appalled Sakura. I almost believed you."_

_Damn it. See, this is why I'm not in the theatre arts._

_"Were you lying to me, Sakura?" Headmistress Uchiha asked, with eyes that looked like she was hurt. Sigh. It's time to face the music. _

_"Oh my God. Headmistress Uchiha. It's because of YOUR son that I had to be forced to ask you to kick me out of school! I didn't know he was some music whiz that I made a bet with and lost. So now, I'm trying really, really hard not to leave school. Headmistress Uchiha, before I leave, can I ask you a question? Why is your son such a jerk?" I turned red after finishing the statement._

_Headmistress Uchiha looked bewildered and gave a small chuckle before she glared at Sasuke and then back to me. "There shouldn't even be bets to be bidding on in the first place. Sakura, you won't be leaving school anytime soon. But, you and Sasuke have broken a rule. Section 2 article 4 under the 3__rd__ paragraph. There should not be any sort of illegal gambling, including bets. I think you both dese-"_

_Sasuke began to cut in. "Wait mom. I didn't start the bet. It was Sakura's fa-"_

_"No matter who's fault it is. Both of you agreed to the terms. Meaning, you acknowledged the betting to occur. So I'm giving you both punishment. As of today, both of you will be in charge of the KVAPADreamers channel on Youtube. We're losing viewers and I want both of you to make videos and post things online, covers, vlogs, make-up tutorials, inside scoops, or whatever to make sure our view count increases by the end of the year. If not, then our reputation as the number 1 institution for the visual and performing arts of the entire nation will plummet. You two understand?"_

_We both mumbled._

_"DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND?!"_

_"Yes!" I exclaimed._

_"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight nod._

_"Good. Now both of you start working. Those view counts won't be increasing with both of you standing here." I walked away right after Sasuke but was put to a halt. "Sakura dear!" I turned my head. " Yes Headmistress Uchiha?" _

_She gave me a smile. "I don't like that kind of formality. You can call me Mikoto. Or mom if you'd like." _

_I was stunned. "Wh-what?"_

_She gave me a wink. "You know what I mean." With that, she walked back into her office._

_-End flashback- _

* * *

**Woo~ Chapter 1 is finally finished! Please review and tell me what I need to work on. Keep in mind this IS the first chapter, so not much happens (:**

**How did it go for the first chapter that I've ever posted in Fanfiction? Liked it? Hated it? I want to know! Tell me your wish~ Aha, Girl's Generation moment. Oh yeah! I'm a huge fan of K-Pop, so for all those K-pop lovers out there, I'll be hinting certain songs ;P Thanks guys for taking your time to read this lame cliché! **


End file.
